Frozen: Home of the Iceman
by Ajer0695
Summary: Anna and Kristoff are finally going to get married. However, during their marriage, a mysterious stranger claiming to be Kristoff's original brother has come to take him home. But in Kristoff's "home," strange things occur, leading up to Kristoff having to choose his rightful place. Could this mean he and Anna have to leave Arendelle for good?
1. Chapter 1

**Frozen: Home of the Iceman**

**Initially, I wanted to write this later on, as I had other ideas for fanfiction for other franchises. However, since this one has been bugging my brain as well as a future sequel, I thought I would try writing two stories at the same time, this one and another fanfic for Assassin's Creed called Subject 18.**

**No spoilers if you haven't read my first story, "Frozen: Fire and Ice," but where we last left off was Anna, now a mother, telling her kids a story. Kristoff jokes that her story didn't have enough of him in it, so Anna decides to tell her kids a story about him.**

**Chapter 1: A Proposal**

Winter in Arendelle. Months after Hazel's visit, the seasons changed from warm summer to icy cold winters. The valley was covered in a blanket of pure white snow, which reflected the rising sun like a mirror. Outside the large castle of Arendelle, there was a small wooden shed, where the horses and one particular reindeer sleep. Inside, Kristoff was fast a sleep, hat over his eyes, on top of a pile of hay. Kristoff personally chose to sleep in the stables, since he's been sleeping in those places for a long time and felt at home with those. As he snored peacefully, he felt a cold tickling on his nose, which he rubbed and kept snoring. Suddenly, a cold pang got his lower back, which made him wake up with a yell. He turned to see Elsa, with a long line of frozen droplets stringing around her fingers like a rope. She was laughing out load as Kristoff rubbed his back.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Kristoff yelled in annoyance. Elsa kept laughing.

"You should have seen your face!" she said, "It took me days to get this right." Finally, Elsa managed to calm down, wiping a tear from her eye and clearing her throat.

"But seriously," she said, "Time to wake up sleepyhead. You're going to be late." Kristoff gave a confused look.

"For what?" he said. Elsa looked at him in surprise.

"Uh, your work," she said in that "duh!" voice. Scratching his head, Kristoff suddenly noticed his sled standing outside filled with firewood. Shoot! The deliveries! Kristoff quickly got up and woke Sven, his reindeer, and hooked him up to the sled. Olaf ran up with a few more firewood, a couple of sticks, and hopped on the sled. With a flick of the reins, Kristoff rode off into the village of Arendelle.

Kristoff's job was delivering firewood to the citizens of Arendelle so that they can keep themselves warm during the winter. He didn't really need the job. As an official Iceman for Arendelle, he was allowed all the services of the Arendelle castle, so he had everything he needed. Of course, Elsa did say that both he and Anna needed to do more things outside the castle, since everyday was almost spent sliding down hallways, throwing indoor snowball fights, and pesturing the servants. Elsa decided to give Kristoff firewood duty, since the cold weather made his usual job of ice picking not that practical, while she got Anna into teaching children at a small school. Anna warmed up to it immediately. She loved kids, since they, quote, "remind her of her," and practically enjoyed talking about all the activities the kids did. Kristoff didn't really enjoy the idea of delivering firewood that appeasing, but after a while, he really started to see the benefits. The thank-you's he would get, some warm dishes or clothing given as gifts, even the some humor from watching that stupid "bark-up, bark-down" argument that comes up once in a while.

After a short delay with the last delivery, in which Olaf accidentally gave away his own arms, Kristoff was back at the castle, storing the sled and tying Sven back to his stable, with a fresh bowl of carrots prepared for him. They quickly shared a carrot, (one munch for Sven, one munch for Kristoff), before Kristoff went back into the main castle. It was darkening, which means that dinner will be ready. Inside the main ballroom, he found Elsa and Anna talking to each other but then turned and smiled at Kristoff. Anna folded her arms.

"You're late," she said.

"Sorry," Kristoff said with a smirk, "Had a small delivery problem." At that moment, Olaf tumbled into the room, somehow with twig sticks on top of his head waving around like crazy.

"I don't think this is right," he said to which Anna and Elsa giggled.

"Well," Elsa said with a sense of formality, "Now that you're here, we can probably get started on dinner. Elaine is preparing Shepard's Pie."

"My favorite!" Anna said in joy, clapping her hands. Elsa headed for dining room, but turned before she reached for the door.

"Are you coming?" she said. Before Anna said anything, Kristoff called out…

"You go ahead, we'll catch up." Elsa turned and closed the door behind her. Anna gave Kristoff a confused look.

"Anna," Kristoff said nervously as she rubbed a special lump from his back pocket, "Uh, I have something crazy to ask."

Elsa liked standing in front of the warm fireplace in the dining room. It may seem strange coming from the Snow Queen, but Elsa always found the fire soothing. The main reason, it reminded her of Hazel. She hasn't seen her for many months, but the fire helps remind Elsa of her. That kiss they shared many months ago was the greatest experience of her life, and Elsa longed to see her face again. Elaine came into the dining room placing a steaming hot dish of Shepard's pie in the middle of the dining table, the smell just so marvelous it made Elsa's mouth water. Elaine also went up to Elsa and gave her a letter. An envelope colored a golden Hazel. Elsa excitedly opened the letter and let the words on the paper sink in. It was generally basic stuff, just simple hellos, how are you, and stuff going on in Incendia. Elsa didn't care; to her every word was magical and heartwarming. Hazel probably noticed, because apparently she tried to fit in a love poem in this letter. Hazel was awful at love poems, but Elsa decided to give her kudos for attempting.

Anna and Kristoff finally arrived through the doors, arm in arm and whispering excitedly. Elsa could only make out faint "You ask," and "No you ask." Anna and Kristoff finally reached Elsa, nervously giggling.

"Elsa?" Anna asked giggling, "Um… we…uh."

"We just want…" Kristoff tried to say but ended up giggling nervously. Finally they couldn't resist and they said it at the same time.

"We want your blessing for our marriage!" This caught Elsa by surprise, and Anna noticed that.

"But we've known each other for a year!" Anna threw in, "It's not like we just met! I mean you also know him!"

"Anna," Elsa said.

"He's a good guy!" Anna rambled on, "He's loyal, protective, funny. He would do anything to keep me happy and also keep you happy!"

"Anna?"

"Sure, he has a bit of a hygiene problem, but with practice he'll overcome it! Come on Elsa! Don't say no again!"

"ANNA!" Elsa yelled out rather sternly. Anna stopped talking, though there was still a hint of fear in her face.

"Yes," Elsa said.

"Wait, what?" Anna said confused. Elsa smiled.

"I give you my blessing for your marriage." After a moment of silence, everyone gave a cheer of joy as they gathered up in a massive group hug. Of course, the celebration didn't last long. Elsa had to get to work on planning the wedding. Plus, the smell of the Shepard's Pie made their tummies rumble even loader.

**This chapter was written mainly as an introduction to the upcoming story. Anna and Kristoff are finally getting married, and it's the marriage where the real story kicks off.**

**Here's some interesting trivia:**

**I didn't exactly know what goes on in the castle on an ordinary day, so I made up the fact that Elsa got Anna and Kristoff to have jobs. Quite honestly, I couldn't find how to tell this story with 24-hours of play going on in a normal castle day. If you guys could have thought of ways, then sue me.**

**The refrence to Shepard's Pie was a last minute edition to the story. I knew the proposal had to take place in the dining room, but I felt there had to be a really good reason for the dining room to be a joyous place. So I said that Shepard's Pie, Anna's favorite dish, was being prepared. Shepard's Pie is my current favorite European dish out there. When my mom makes it, I go nuts over it. So, I found it fitting that Anna's favorite dish was also mine.**

**If you're wondering who the heck is Hazel, she was Elsa's love interest in my first story, Fire and Ice. Yes, I know she's a girl and yes that makes Elsa a lesbian. But, since I've read an article about religious groups claiming that the song "Let it Go" silently promotes homosexuals to be themselves, I instantly fell in love with idea of Elsa being a sincere lesbian, which was used in Fire and Ice. Oh, and if you're wondering? No. That doesn't mean I'm gay.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: An Unexpected Guest**

Once Anna and Kristoff have stuffed themselves with Shepard's Pie, preparations for their wedding immediately kicked off. Elsa assumed that Anna wanted a ball, but she was surprised when Anna refused her offer. Anna stated that they wanted to give Kristoff a "traditional" wedding. And by that, she meant that the way that the trolls did. Elsa was pretty uncertain about that statement, given that she didn't really know the trolls that well, but once Anna took her to the trolls and she saw how they wed their members, Elsa agreed to it, although the trolls would have to be moved closer to the kingdom. So, for the next few days, Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf transported the trolls to the castle courtyard while Elsa handled the official party business (invitations, cuisine, decorations, all that stuff). On the day before the wedding, Elsa called for Anna, saying something about a wedding gift. As they walked up the stairs, Anna just couldn't contain her excitement.

"Let me guess," she said excitedly, "Apple scented soaps?"

"No," Elsa said.

"An archery set?"

"No."

"An aquarium?"

"Are you just going to keep guessing from A to Z until you get it right?" Elsa said with a smirk, to which Anna scoffed.

"No" she said, but still excited, continued anyway. Finally, they reached the top of the steps and Elsa opened the door in front of them. Anna rushed in with joy, only to have her smile drop to a confused frown.

"It's an attic," she said blankly. In this small wooden room, several dusty old furniture pieces were lying around. Some were white as snow (that was their mother's favorite color), while others had either a darkish green or blue.

"Very observant Aristotle," Elsa said jokingly, "The surprise is right here." She headed toward a white wardrobe and with a flare, opened it in front of Anna. Upon this sight, Anna gasped in surprise. In the wardrobe was a single wedding dress, white as snow with special crafted linen white rosebuds lining the shoulders. The dress was incredibly beautiful, but there was something familiar about it.

"Is this…"

"Mother's?" Elsa finished, "Yes. It took me a while to find it, and I've been saving it for a special occasion. Such as this." Elsa took the dress out of the wardrobe and handed it to Anna.

"Try it on," she said. Anna's eyes widened in fear.

"No, no!" she said, "I can't wear this! I'll ruin it!" Elsa didn't care. Giggling, she pushed Anna and the dress behind a nearby curtain. After some playful banter and coaxing, Anna finally put the dress on. When she came out, Elsa could have swore she saw an angel walk out of the curtain. She was that beautiful. But Elsa gave a pondering frown.

"I think it's missing something," she said, "Oh, I know!" She reached for a nearby small box and pulled out a silver pendent from it. It was shaped like a snowflake with an ice blue crystal in the center, but part of the snowflake was chipped off. Anna didn't care, to her it was one of the most beautiful thing she ever saw. Anna gasped in amazement as Elsa put it around her neck.

"It's…" Anna couldn't find words, the best she could muster was, "Wow!" Elsa looked at Anna, how fully grown and ravishingly beautiful she was in her mother's dress. It's been a long time since she remembered seeing the little girl she used to play with. For many years, she was locked in her room trying to control her powers that she never got to actually see her sister grow up. Even after their mother's death, she was still so afraid to leave her room and never got to be the older sister she was supposed to be. Now, here was Anna, a young woman, in their mother's wedding dress, about to be married.

"Elsa?" Anna said, "Are you all right?" Elsa was so deep in her thoughts she didn't even notice that a tear streamed down her cheek and froze midway. Elsa quickly chipped it off and sniffed with a smile.

"Yeah," she said, "It's just… I wish mother was here to see this." With that, Anna gave Elsa a tight hug, misty-eyed and sniffling along with her sister.

The wedding took place on a cool winter morning in the courtyard in front of the castle. Several people came to see a Troll wedding for the first time, and it was pretty interesting. The way a wedding works is pretty similar to a human wedding. Rather than being walked down the aisle by a family member, the trolls all surrounded and danced around the bride and groom, throwing flower petals and singing. Once they reached the stone alter, (as opposed to the traditional white wooden alter), Anna and Kristoff, in his troll made ceremonial outfit of moss, leaves and flowers, hold hands as Grandpappie officially weds them. The bride and groom kiss and the trolls go roaring in delight. This is where the actual party comes in. While kids played with the trolls, Olaf, and Sven, most of the villagers come up to congratulate the new married couple and of course, express how lucky Elsa is to have a sister like her.

Hazel was there too, holding hands with Elsa as Anna and Kristoff got married. Afterwards, they spent most of their time with the new husband and wife, congratulating, exchanging how-are-you's and joking with each other. Hazel apparently came with a present originally for Elsa, which was her old doll that she forgot when she was in Incendia 19 years ago, but Elsa instead got Hazel to gift it to Anna. As they were helping themselves and Kristoff's troll "mother" to some sandwiches, a guy in a leather outfit and snowcap (which was strangely similar to Kristoff's) came up to them and unexpectedly hugged Kristoff.

"Kristoff you luck dog!" the man said happily, "You were always better with the girls!" Finally he let go, allowing Kristoff to breath.

"Uh, thanks?" he said uncomfortably. Everyone gave a strange look. They were all thinking the same thing that Kristoff asked next.

"Who are you?" The man gave small frown. He had a blonde hair, almost the same shade as Kristoff's, and a bit of stubble on his chin. Then, he gave a small chuckle.

"Come on Kris," he said, "16 long years and you already forgot about your brother?" Kristoff, Anna, Elsa, Hazel, and Kristoff's "mother" said the exact same thought.

"What?"

**So, apparently Kristoff has a brother. What's he doing here? You'll have to find out in the next chapter.**

**In case you're wondering, yes. The scene in the attic with the white dress and snowflake pendant was in fact inspired by a similar scene in the new Once Upon a Time Season 4 premiere. I really enjoyed that scene when I first watched it, and felt that it would be a crime to have a wedding between Anna and Kristoff without including this scene.**

**And for a bonus trivia, that line in which Anna is trying to guess what Elsa's surprise was is actually based on a joke featured in the Ultimate Spider-man cartoon series. I found the joke funny and playful, so I put it in.**

**Ironically, I have a story in the works for a Spider-man and Frozen crossover that will be part of my new Disney Galaxy crossover universe. Once this story and my Assassin's Creed: Subject 18 is finished, I will jump immediately into that crossover story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Separation**

Anna turned to Kristoff wide eyed.

"You didn't tell me you had a brother," she said disappointed. Kristoff just gave a confused shrug.

"I don't remember him," he said, "He barely gave me a name." Kristoff's brother chuckled.

"Oh, of course," he said as he picked his nose, "the name's Nikoff." He stretched out his hand, still containing the booger-covered finger, offering a handshake. Kristoff hesitated. He may have trouble with his hygiene, but he's not _that _disgusting.

"Nikoff?" Elsa asked, "I don't believe I invited you."

"You didn't" Nikoff said, "I just crashed in."

"Then give me one good reason why I shouldn't allow Elsa to get the guards," Kristoff said sternly. Nikoff put his hands up in a surrendering motion, chuckling.

"Tough," he said, "Kind of like your dad. Shame he couldn't see you here." Nikoff sighed and continued.

"I've come to bring you back home," he said, "To Ferontoff." At this point, the troll "mother", called Mami, stepped forward.

"Oh no!" she said sternly, "My boy Kristoff's already home! He's not going anywhere!" Nikoff looked down at Mami humorously.

"Your mother's a rock?" he asked. This caused Mami to flip.

"ROCK!? I'M A TROLL! YOU BIG NEARDETHAL!" Kristoff managed to calm Mami down, and looked at Nikoff sternly.

"Why should I?" he said coldly. Nikoff frowned.

"Because we missed you Kristoff," he said sincerely, "We all thought you were dead. Your dad, your sister, pretty much everyone in the village wants you back." Kristoff smiled.

"Thanks for the sympathy, but I'm a husband now. I got a family of my own to-"

"You can bring your bride too," Nikoff added really quickly, "Ferontoff will be glad to house both of you." Kristoff raised his finger to argue, but Anna interrupted.

"Kristoff," she said, "I think this is a good idea." Kristoff looked at Anna in surprise.

"What?" he said.

"Come on, Kristoff. He's your brother and this is your family-"

"I'm his family!" Mami called out.

"The point is," Anna continued, "You should see them. You'll at least have us, right Elsa?" Anna turned to Elsa for support, but Elsa had a slightly disappointing look. Anna wondered what Elsa was thinking, but Nikoff interrupted.

"Then it's settled," he said, "Our pack's leaving tomorrow. You and Anna will come join us to Ferontoff." He gave a small wave, saying goodbye as Elsa called the guards to escort him out.

Once the party ended and all the guests left (Hazel stayed behind to help with cleanup), Anna turned sternly to Elsa.

"What is it?" she asked. Elsa gave a confused look.

"What is what?"

"You hesitated when I said you'd come with us," Anna said, "What's the problem?" Elsa had a disappointed look and turned to Hazel for help. Hazel sighed and gave a gloomy look.

"Okay," Elsa sighed, "I can't come with you." Anna felt as if she got stabbed.

"What?"

"It's not like last time," Elsa said, "This isn't about my powers or about you, it's just that, well, I'm Queen."

"So?"

"So, as Queen, I have an obligation to stay with my kingdom."

"But," Anna said misty eyed, "you're my sister."

"I know," Elsa said, "And I'm sorry. But I promise I'll visit." Anna ran up and hugged Elsa tightly, sobbing. Anna got married today, but also lost her sister. It's just unfair.

**Sorry it took me so long to finish this chapter, I was a bit distracted with writing the Disney Galaxy: Frozen Web story.**

**Also note how this chapter is notoriously short. I'm in a bit of a writer's block, so try not to let this bother you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Ferontoff**

Nikoff's sled was waiting in front of the stables, with the iceman and his giant and tough looking reindeer hooked on the harness. Kristoff and Anna walked out of the castle doors and headed toward the stables, carrying big bundles of clothes and supplies for their journey and new life. After packing them on Kristoff's sled, Kristoff began hooking the harness onto Sven. While Kristoff was taking care of that, Anna went back to the castle and gave Elsa a big sad hug good-bye. It was snowing at that time. Anna had a little trouble figuring out if it was natural snowfall or Elsa's emotional snowfall.

"Before you go," Elsa said, "There's one more thing." She showed Anna a box that one of her servants brought along. Inside the box was an ornate book, with a light blue cover and a golden picture of rosemary etched on it.

"Is this-" Anna began to ask, misty eyed, before Elsa finished.

"One of mother's" Elsa said, "Remember that she would always write in these for every year since her marriage? This was supposed to be her next one before they passed away." She took the book out of the box and held it in front of Anna.

"I want you to take this and write about everything in Ferontoff," she said, "Just continue mother's legacy. All right?" Anna took the book with trembling hands and looked at it deeply. Then she looked up at Elsa, tears in her eyes.

"Even better," she said, choking in tears, "I'll address everything I write to you. Like letters." Elsa smiled and hugged her sister one more time.

The sled was packed and Sven dragged it to meet with Nikoff. He tried to say hello to Nikoff's reindeer, but it responded with a grumpy huff. Anna and Kristoff got on the sled and after waving good-bye to Elsa for the last time, Kristoff flicked the reins and they ran off alongside Nikoff toward Ferontoff.

The trip to Ferontoff tooked about four days, and everyday they had to cross various obstacles, including frozen rivers, steep cliffs, and large blizzards. Nikoff was surprised at how easy Anna was taking the trip, since he viewed her as a "castle loving, fashionista princess." Kristoff then explained to Nikoff the story of how they met. He told him about how Anna was trying to find her sister Elsa after she ran away, how she managed to convince Kristoff to take her to the North Mountain, and how she managed to face wolves, sheer cliffs, and even a giant snowman to get to her sister. All Nikoff said was, "well, you sure know how to pick 'em." They finally arrived at the town of Ferontoff, which wasn't much of a town as it was a large campsite. Ferontoff was comprised of several hastily assembled log cabins, each with dark smoke coming out of its chimneys. The cabins were all on this island of snow, centered in the direct center of a frozen river. In the direct center was a gigantic stone statue of a woman in ancient garbs; her arms stretched out like a T.

"Gentleman and lady," Nikoff said, "Welcome to Ferontoff."

As they rode their sleds over the ice and into Ferontoff, several people came out of their houses to see who was coming to their town. The men were muscular and wore leather outfits and caps similar to Kristoff's. The women were more slender and wore dresses made out of leather and some fur. They all assembled around the town square, where the two sleds were heading, and started waving their hands in a sort of begging manner, chanting "Leader Nikoff!" After getting off the sled, Nikoff, apparently the leader of this town, beckoned the crowd to silence and cleared his thought.

"People of Ferontoff!" he said loudly, "I present to you our long lost brother and his new wife, Kristoff and Anna!" At that point, the audience roared in delight as several people lifted up Anna and Kristoff and others started throwing flowers at them. Anna and Kristoff didn't know how to react to this. Aside from the trolls they never had a greeting as energetic as this. The people that were carrying Anna and Kristoff carried them to this gigantic wooden cabin, which unlike the others was neater and well constructed as well as more decorated. In front of this cabin were two women. One was an old woman, who had blonde hair with streaks of gray and a slightly wrinkled face, and the other was a younger woman, almost Anna's age. She had bright blonde hair that reached to her shoulders. They stared at Kristoff in amazement, as if they are seeing a ghost.

"Kristoff," Nikoff said, "This is your mother and your younger sister Yolanda." The mother slowly walked up and touched Kristoff's cheek. Trembling and with tears in her eyes, she finally hugged Kristoff tightly. Kristoff, equally surprised, hugged back. Yolanda just stood there, unsure of what to feel. She and Kristoff shared a quick glance before Nikoff came up.

"Come on Kristoff," he said, "We have some catching up to do." Then they went inside the cabin.

The family all sat around the living room, chewing on some kind of stew as they talked about what Kristoff has been up to as well as a re-introduction to Ferontoff. Yolanda stood at the corner, hardly touching her stew, and stared sadly at Kristoff while they shared story and started to reconnect. Anna was especially welcomed warmly, as Kristoff's mother and Nikoff kept asking her about castle life with Kristoff and explaining the town of Ferontoff to her. Deciding to further feed her curiosity, Anna asked a question.

"What's that giant statue in the town square?"

"That is Joro," Kristoff's mother answered, "The goddess of Earth. We pray to her and offer her gifts, and in exchange, she provides us with bountiful resources to help us live."

"Huh," Anna said, intrigued, "Looks kind of scary though."

"Ferontoff can be getting used to," Nikoff said, "But it is home to us, and so it shall be home to you."

"Where's his dad?" Anna asked. The whole room fell silent.

"He was on an expedition to gather some coal, and his pack was ambushed by wolves." Nikoff said, "The rest of the pack managed to escape, but father stayed behind to make sure they got to safety and-"

"I'm sorry," Kristoff said. His mother looked at him teary eyed.

"No," she said, "We're sorry. Sorry that you finally come home but your father is not with us." Yolanda glared at Nikoff.

They suddenly heard a clang, and turned to the hallway that the sound came from. A monstrous shadow began to loom on the wall and Nikoff quickly grabbed his pickaxe. However, their fears changed to confusement when Olaf walked in with a bundle of sticks.

"Whew, is it hot in here, or is just me?" he said.

"Olaf?" Kristoff said, "What are you doing here?"

"You forgot your firewood," Olaf said, "Doesn't Elsa hate it when you forget to do your- hey are there two of you?"

Nikoff dropped his pickaxe.

"Is that a talking snowman?"

"That's Olaf," Anna said, "Our friend. Olaf, this is Nikoff, Kristoff's brother."

Olaf's mouth dropped as the sticks fell to the floor.

"You have a brother?" he said.

"Olaf, we discussed this like four days ago." Kristoff said, annoyed.

"Oh sorry, I was thinking about something else." Olaf said, to which Kristoff rolled his eyes. After a period of awkward silence, Nikoff turned to Kristoff and said.

"Anyway, we need to discuss your Rite of Passage."

"My what?" Kristoff said, confused.

"It's a family tradition Kristoff," Nikoff said, "Whenever a man comes of age, he enters a competition to see if he's worthy to be in the clan."

"Uh," Kristoff said, "What kind of competition?"

"Well," Nikoff said, "A little wrestling, a mining contest, a race to climb a cliff. Stuff like that." Noticing, worry on Kristoff's face, Nikoff slapped him on the back.

"Don't worry," he said, "You'll be fine! Come on. You two should get some rest. We'll prep you for the Rite tomorrow."

Before Anna could get to her and Kristoff's room, she noticed Yolanda staring at them from the corner of the hallway. Anna told Kristoff she'ld be right back and walked toward Yolanda.

"Hey," she said. Yolanda looked up at her.

"Hi," she said nervously.

"I'm Anna, Kristoff's-"

"I know, " Yolanda said timidly.

"Is something wrong?" Anna asked. Yolanda just looked away.

"You were looking at Nikoff pretty badly," Anna said, "Did he do something?" Yolanda just looked up at Anna and said.

"These lips are sealed." Anna found that strange, but then noiticed something she hadn't noticed before. A small, round, stone attached to a thin black string, dangled around her neck. There was a small gem on it, shining a bright green.

"That's a pretty necklace," Anna said, reaching out to touch it. As she reached out, Yolanda backed away in fear.

"No!" she said, "These lips are sealed!" Before Anna could ask what she meant, Yolanda turned and ran away. Anna stood there confused. This was a pretty strange day. But oh well, tomorrow's a new life for her. Might as well get rested for it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Rite of Passage**

For the next few days, life in Ferontoff was pretty nice. The people living in this place were very friendly, constantly offering Anna and Kristoff various gifts and inviting them to parties. Even Olaf was having a fun time, always enjoying himself with the kids who constantly want to play with him. Most of the time however, Anna is usually exploring her new home while Kristoff is away training for Rite of Passage.

According to the Rite of Passage, the various challenges a person goes through in the Rite include a race, a competition to see who can chop the most wood, as well as a wrestling match. Anna knows that Kristoff isn't much of a fighter, but he still takes the time to learn wrestling moves with his brother. Still, they aren't having that much time together, which kind of bums Anna. They are supposed to be married, aren't they? Don't married couples always stay together no matter what? Anna let those thoughts aside, feeling as if she's overreacting. Of course, they are together; they're just not _together_. Once Kristoff passes the Rite of Passage, everything will be normal.

Actually, Anna has been feeling torn between hoping Kristoff passes and hoping Kristoff doesn't. She knows how important this now is for Kristoff. He's finally got a chance to be with his real family. Plus, the town of Ferontoff is pretty nice. The cabins are cozy, the food is nice, and the people are just so friendly with them. But then again, if Kristoff fails, then he wouldn't be able to stay in Ferontoff. Anna knows that would bum Kristoff out, but on the plus side, at least they'd be able to go back to Arendelle where they could be as equally happy. Anna would be especially, because she'll be able to stay with her sister. It's been a few days, and already Anna misses her big time. Even when writing in her journal and addressing her entries to Elsa. Though it felt comforting, it still wasn't enough. For all Anna knows, it just made her want to see Elsa more.

The day for the Rite of Passage approached quickly, and all the villagers gathered around a giant arena in the outskirts of the mountain. Families brought their children, merchants brought clothes, food, and knickknacks to sell, and various tough guys were making bets for Kristoff's success. Using her status as Kristoff's wife, Anna managed to get to where the athletes were training and towards Kristoff's tent. She saw Kristoff preparing himself for the Rite by performing push-ups, which Nikoff had recommended for Kristoff during his training. He got up and turned, and was surprised, and a little embarrassed, to see Anna looking at her.

"Uh, hey," he said quickly, "Didn't hear you. What are you doing here?"

"Oh," Anna said, smiling, but not looking Kristoff's eyes, "Just wanted to wish you luck, being your wife and all." Kristoff was shirtless, and covered in tribal paint that was applied a little while ago. The paint was pure orange and black, resembling fire and courage, a trait that all men of Ferontoff require. The paint was one thing, but Anna never really knew how muscular Kristoff was. She should, given that she's his wife and all, but they never really slept together. Before they were married, it was accepted by both of them that he'd stay in the saddles while Anna slept in her room, and even though they got married, they still never got the chance. Kristoff was usually on look out during the trip, and even in Ferontoff, he was always away training. Looking at Kristoff now, Anna sure felt she was missing out. Kristoff noticed Anna looking at him and gave an embarrassed smile.

"I look ridiculous, don't I?" he asked, indicating the paints.

"No," Anna said, "You look… hot. Both figuratively and literally." Kristoff chuckled at that joke and planted a kiss on Anna's lips. They kissed passionately for a few seconds before they heard a clearing throat. They quickly turned to see Nikoff standing by the tent, arms crossed and smiling.

"They'll be plenty of time for that after the Rite," he said to Anna and indicating her to leave. Anna gave one quick smile to Kristoff and walked out of the tent. Nikoff stepped forward and put his hands on Kristoff's shoulders.

"You ready for this?" he said.

"Yeah," Kristoff said with uncertainty, "Yeah, I'm ready."

"Don't worry," Nikoff said, "You're just going to do a race, test your strength, and do a little wrestling. It'll be over before you know it."

"Yeah no pressure," Kristoff said with a chuckle. Nikoff smiled and began to walk out of the tent, but stopped and turned.

"Oh, one more thing," he said, "Just because you're family, I want to share one piece of advice. For the wrestling portion, you'll be asked to choose a competitor. I recommend Mitsy."

"Mitsy?" Kristoff said. That doesn't sound too bad.

Inside this giant stone arena, now covered in ice, nearly every villager has found his or her seats in this U-shaped complex. Feeling obligated to be part of the family, Anna sat with Kristoff's mother and Yolanda, near the center of the U. Nikoff was sitting in front of them on a stone throne, with specially rearranged swords, pick axes, and hatchets that gave the throne an intimidating look. The contestants, including Kristoff and two other guys of equal fitness, came out and stood in the center of the arena, where the roar of the audience greeted them. A horn blew, signaling the start of the games. The first challenge was a race to see make it up this stone cliff that the U shaped arena faced. They were each given long strands of rope attached to a grappling hook, which they tied to themselves to help them get up the cliff. The horn blew and the contestants threw their grappling hooks up in the air, caught the top of the cliff, and started climbing. Kristoff had a little trouble with his grappling hook at first, and the two other contestants were ahead of him. Once he got the grappling hook right, he began climbing. While the other two were decent climbers, it was clear they didn't have much experience, stepping on loose stones and nearly fallen. Kristoff, having climbed mountains his entire life, knew which steps were secure and which weren't, and using this knowledge, he miraculously beat both the contestants in the climbing challenge. The third place contestant was out of the competition. Next was a challenge to see who can split the most wood with an axe. Having spent his life in the castle chopping ice and wood, this was a breeze. Kristoff managed to finish the entire pile of wood he was given before the other contestant was halfway done. The other contestant was out, and now it was just Kristoff. Now it was the wrestling portion. The rules were that the first person to be knocked over or pushed out of the ring is the loser. Nikoff asked Kristoff to choose a competitor, and he went with his gut.

"Mitsy," he said confidently. The audience gasped in surprise. Confused, Kristoff turned to face his competitor; only, he had to look up to see his face. Mitsy was _giant_, taller than Kristoff, and muscles as big as rocks. Kristoff expected someone smaller. What was Nikoff thinking?

Mitsy lunged toward Kristoff, who instinctively rolled out of the way. Kristoff then tried to climb on Mitsy, but he picked him up like a rag doll and slammed Kristoff to the ground. Kristoff felt massive pain in his back, but adrenaline kicked in and he dodged one of Mitsy's stomps. The rest of the match was mainly Kristoff avoiding getting flattened by Mitsy. Mitsy swung his arm at him and struck him across the face, causing Kristoff to spin out of control. Before he could stumble out of the ring, he quickly regained his balance by pushing himself off a stone pillar. He noticed that the pillar wobbled and had an idea. He turned to Mitsy with a taunting smile.

"Hey Mitsy," he said playfully, "Is your body to big for that teeny tiny head, or is your head to tiny for that big fat body?" Mitsy's face turned red in fury, and with a yell, he charged for Kristoff. Kristoff quickly rolled out of the way and positioned himself in front of Mitsy a good distance away. Mitsy stopped just barely behind the ring line and regained his balance by pushing on the stone pillar, just like Kristoff. Only this time, the pillar wobbled more violently. Mitsy turned to face Kristoff, face red, air coming out of his nose, snarling. But Kristoff wasn't worried.

"Timber," he said. The stone pillar finally leaned over and fell right on Mitsy, shattering into millions of pieces. But Mitsy didn't fall over. He was still standing. Kristoff felt a little worried, until he realized that Mitsy wasn't just standing, he wasn't even _moving at all. _Not even a blink. Curious, Kristoff cautiously approached Mitsy and poked him. Mitsy finally fell over like a tree and landed flat on his back, unconscious.

Anna was the first to stand up and cheer. The entire stadium erupted in applause. Several villagers, including the previous competitors, ran up and began to carry Kristoff like a hero. Nikoff, with a look of surprise in his face, announced that Kristoff has officially returned to the family. It was now time for a victory celebration.

**A few notes.**

**First: The Rite of Passage was loosely inspired by the scene in Madagascar Escape 2 Africa, and even uses the similar concept of a muscle bound guy with a babyish name.**

**Second: The throne that Nikoff sits on was loosely inspired by the Iron Throne in Game of Thrones, only smaller.**

**Third: The taunt that Kristoff uses was based off a similar taunt used in the movie Treasure Planet.**

**Fourth: Yes. I included a hidden sexual innuendo in a K+ story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Joro**

Once people have left the stadium, they all headed to the Town Square, where a gigantic victory feast is being held. A large bonfire was set up in the center, where men and women danced (or jumped, by Anna's opinion) around, singing and laughing. Several large wooden tables were set up, filled with bowls full of food, ranging from crunchy vegetables to slabs of meat. There weren't any sandwiches around, which kind of bummed Anna out. Maybe she might introduce them to sandwiches later on. In the celebration, Anna got a chance to dance with Kristoff, which was much more fun than the ballroom dancing back at the castle, though Anna did admit, it's exhausting. Next Nikoff got to dance with Anna while Kristoff danced with Yolanda. This was pretty much the only time during the whole day that Anna saw Yolanda being happy. Throughout this whole day, Anna has only seen Yolanda silently staring at Kristoff with sadness or glaring angrily at Nikoff. What was Yolanda's problem with Nikoff? Maybe she was jealous of Nikoff spending more time with Kristoff than she was, but then again, she had plenty of opportunities to be with Kristoff, and she never took those chances, so it can't be jealousy. Maybe it was a just something childish. Yeah. That's the only explanation. After the celebration, Anna thought she would talk some sense into her.

When Anna and Nikoff stopped dancing, Nikoff asked if he could talk to Anna for a minute alone. Anna, unsure, followed Nikoff to Joro's statue away from prying eyes. Once they were sure nobody was watching, Nikoff sighed.

"Anna," Nikoff said, "You know that Kristoff passed the Rite of Passage, right?"

"Yeah," Anna said, "That's why we're celebrating."

"But you know that would mean Kristoff is allowed to stay with us." Anna took a minute to comprehend what Nikoff said.

"Yeah?" she said with uncertainty. Anna didn't like where this was going. Nikoff sighed and looked down.

"Well," he said, "I'm afraid I'm going to ask you both to leave." Though Anna kind of saw this coming, she was still taken aback.

"What?" she said, surprised, "Why? I thought he was your family!"

"No!" Nikoff said, "This isn't about him. It's just that you're not- you know-"

"Excuse me?" Anna said, offended, "You're implying that because I'm not one of you, Kristoff can't stay?" Nikoff groaned.

"Look, I'm sorry," he said, "But it's just tradition and-"

"He's your brother!" Anna said angrily, "I'm letting you kick him out! I am making sure he stays with his family!"

"But what about your family?" Nikoff said. By family, he meant Elsa. Anna forgot all about her. What's wrong with her?

"Don't you miss your sister?" Nikoff said, "You always talk about her and her gift. If Kristoff can't stay here with us, at least let him come to your home. You can be with your sister, Kristoff will be happy, everyone wins." Anna thought about it. It would be nice to see Elsa again, and besides, Kristoff was just fine with living in the castle. No. Anna won't let Kristoff's brother drive him away.

"But Elsa wouldn't allow Kristoff to be kicked out of his family," she said, "She never wishes to break families apart. Not again."

"That doesn't have to be the case," Nikoff said, "Just tell her that Kristoff wanted to come home. Nobody is losing any family." Anna sighed as she realized Nikoff's point. She could see that Nikoff legitimately felt sorrow asking for this.

"Look," Nikoff said, "Just talk to him. If he's not going to listen to me, he'll at least listen to you. Okay?" He held out his hand, and Anna, after some thought, shook it.

Before Anna walked back to Kristoff, she stood there and thought about what she was throwing away. Everyone here was so friendly and heartwarming to them. The food's nice; the celebrations are fun, why would anyone want to give this up? She looked up at Joro, standing there triumphantly in a T-Pose. Anna was never really religious, but she thought just once wouldn't hurt, for Kristoff's sake. She put her hand on the base of the Joro statue and just asked her if she could find some way to help Kristoff through what was about to what happen next. After her mock prayer, she turned and headed back to the celebration. Unbeknownst to her, Joro's eyes began to glow a pale green.

Anna headed for Kristoff, who just finished a contest to see who would eat the most wings and beckoned him to talk her. Kristoff approached her, still cheerful from his victory.

"Kristoff," Anna said sadly, "There's something you need to-" Suddenly, Kristoff's face turned to worry.

"Anna!" He said, "You're bleeding!" Anna looked down on her hand and was shocked to find it smeared in blood.

"How-" she began to say. But her thought was interrupted by a sudden sound of stone cracking and a howling wail. Everybody looked up in fear as the saw the giant statue come to life.

"I LIVE!" It cried out in a loud, booming voice. Everyone on the ground was terrified. Some ran back to their homes, others drew out weapons. Joro just looked at all these tiny people with amusement, but her gaze suddenly froze on Anna. She glared in fury.

"An Arendellian," she snarled as she lowered herself to get a better look at Anna, "Your kind trapped in that stone prison, and only the blood of your kind could release me. For that, I thank you." Anna looked down at her bloody hand in horror as she realized what she had done.

"What do you want?" she said. Joro just smiled.

"Why, nothing," she said, "Except of course revenge on the kingdom that trapped me in the first place." With that, she rose up and stomped away from the town into the distance. At this moment, everyone that was friendly to Anna and Kristoff was afraid of them, hiding or calling them monsters and traitors. Nikoff arrived with a pained expression.

"Anna what have you done?" he said.

"I-I didn't mean to," Anna began.

"Listen," Kristoff said, "Joro said she was going to have revenge on Arendelle, we need to get there and stop her." Nikoff shook his head.

"Not 'we'," he said, "I'm sorry, but it needs to be done." A few minutes later, Anna and Kristoff found themselves thrown in a jail cell as Nikoff was locking the gate.

"I'm sorry brother," Nikoff said as he took something out of his glove and dropped it on the floor, "but I can not allow traitors in my home. We will deal with your sentence after we stop Joro." Nikoff walked away, while Kristoff rushed for the gates and desperately yanked at them. He then noticed the object that Nikoff dropped and with some difficulty, managed to grab it through the gaps between the gates. When he looked at it, he was shocked.

"Anna," he said, "This is a small needle."

"So?" Anna asked confused.

"Look at the little string attached to it," he said, "It was attached to Nikoff's glove." Anna suddenly realized what happened.

"Before I touched the statue," she said, "I shook Nikoff's hand."

"That two timing little-" Kristoff had so much rage built up that he slammed the gate with his fist. Joro was unleashed and is going to unleash vengeance on Arendelle, and Nikoff set them up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Truth**

"No," Elsa said for the tenth time. She was pacing in the conference room, arms folded as she tried to deal with this political nonsense. General Stroh, the head general of the Arendelle army, was sitting on one of the chairs of the giant conference table, twiddling his thumbs.

"Your majesty," he said, "I understand that you and the Queen of Incendia were good friends, but she has frightened us with her gifts. Not everyone in the kingdom is accepting her apology, so for the sake of Arendelle-"

"I will not allow the military to send spies to Incendia!" Elsa said sternly, "Arendelle has always, and will still be, a peaceful kingdom towards Incendia! I trust the Queen, and I will not do anything to make her mistrust us."

"That's the other thing," the general said, "Some of the citizens of Arendelle feel mistrust to you. There are certain rumors that you are conspiring with the Queen given how 'close' you are." Elsa's frustration turned to anger as the entire room began to freeze.

"Listen Stroh, I am the Queen of Arendelle! My focus is on the safety and benefit of my kingdom! This decision is not based on my personal feelings! You asked me to send spies to Incendia, and I say no! That is final!" Suddenly, a stout young soldier rushed into the conference room with fear in his eyes.

"Your majesty!" he said frightened, "There's something coming! Outside!" Elsa immediately rushed to a window, pulled the shades and was surprised by what she saw. A giant statue, which she recognized as Joro, was stomping towards them. She could see hate in the statues glowing eyes as it stomped closer and closer. Immediately she turned to the general.

"Get your men to prepare the defenses and get the people in a safe place!" The general gave a bewildered look.

"NOW!" Elsa yelled, and the general turned and ran out of the conference room. Elsa quickly made her way to a balcony and shot her arms up in the air. A giant, jagged snowflake formed out of her arms, floating up to the sky and flashing red. She then rushed down to meet with the soldiers, fists clenched, as she was about to unleash her powers to stop this statue.

Kristoff continuously slammed his fist on the jail bars, yelling and cursing for hours. Anna just sat back, fearful at Kristoff's rage. Finally the slamming subsided and Kristoff slumped back to the floor, sobbing. Cautiously, Anna approached Kristoff and hugged him, which made Kristoff's sobbing even worse.

"I thought," Kristoff choked, "I thought I had a family." Anna squeezed Kristoff tightly, calming him down like a little baby. Suddenly, they heard the lock clicking. They both stayed seated as they watched the lock jiggle, not sure if they should be afraid or excited. Finally the gate opened to reveal a carrot stuck on the keyhole. A wooden hand grabbed it, and Olaf placed the carrot back on his nose.

"Guys!" he said excitedly, "You're alive!" He ran up to them and both gave them a strong hug.

"What happened?" Olaf said, "I thought you were going with Nikoff? I waited for so long by the sled." Kristoff and Anna explained to them what happened, to which Olaf gasped.

"But I thought he was your brother!" he said.

"I thought so too," Kristoff grumbled, "By the way, how did you know where to find us?"

"I told him," said a familiar voice. Outside the cell was Yolanda. Surprised, Kristoff asked what she was doing here.

"I'm getting you out of here," she said, "but first, there's something I have to tell you." She sat herself down in front of Kristoff and Anna with a somber look.

"Remember what Nikoff said about our father?" Yolanda started with, "Well, he didn't tell the true story. Our father was the leader of the village of Ferontoff. And there was no coal gathering expedition. Nikoff wanted to be in the throne so badly that he threatened his own father. They got into an argument and-" At this point, Yolanda took a break as she tried to compose herself.

"Nikoff killed him," she finished with difficulty. Kristoff looked as if he had been suddenly stabbed.

"What?"

"Nikoff just killed him right in front of me. He dumped father's body in the river, and bribed some men to make up a story about a travel expedition gone wrong. Since then, he's never wanted to give away the throne. So when news reached that you were in Arendelle, Nikoff wanted to make sure the village didn't find you worthy to be the leader."

"So when he told me to choose Mitsy," Kristoff said, "He was setting me up to lose."

"Yes," Yolanda said, "But when you surprised us all by passing, he took more extreme matters."

"He tricked me into releasing Joro," Anna said, understanding. They fell silent as they all tried to take the story in, before Anna spoke again.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Yolanda gave another somber look.

"I'm sorry," she said, "But when Nikoff figured that I witnessed his act, he placed this charm on me." She indicated her necklace, which Anna noticed that the glowing green gem was reduced to a blackish stone.

"That kept you from talking?" Anna asked. Yolanda nodded and smiled.

"I guess Nikoff isn't as smart as he thought," she said, "He forgot that this charm only works as long as Joro is still captive." Kristoff shot up on his feet.

"We've got to go stop that statue!" he said, "It'll destroy Arendelle and Elsa!"

"But how?" Anna asked with worry, "It took us days to reach here!" Yolanda smiled again.

"I think I have an idea for that."

Elsa struggled to keep Joro at bay, using a gigantic snow monster to combat it. Elsa threw punches and kicks, and the snow monster copied her every move. It wasn't doing anything though. Joro was a pretty good fighter, managing to block every single one of the snow monster's punches. She then surprised Elsa by having her eyes glow a bright green and shooting a gigantic beam of light out of her eyes, which destroyed the snow monster to a crisp. Elsa ran out of ideas for how to stop her, but was surprised when she noticed several ropes wrap around her. Several men on reindeer rode up in front of Joro, tightening on the ropes. One of them, which Elsa recognized as Nikoff, rode up wielding a giant sword, commanding the other men. Joro simply smiled, and shot out another beam from her eyes, which caused the Ferontoffians to fall back and the ropes fall of Joro. Now the situation just seemed hopeless. Elsa didn't know what to do. Then she noticed what looked like a sled with flames right behind it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Real Hero**

Kristoff liked to ride fast, but this was _too _fast. Yolanda was apparently a bit of a tinkerer before Nikoff silenced her, and she was working on this addition to a sled. It was some kind of metal cylinder powered by some substance Yolanda found called gasoline, which shoots fire out of one end so that the sled would go faster without the need for a reindeer. She hadn't found a name for it, but was considering "rocket" or something like that.

The rocket made the sled _really _fast, cutting across the snowy landscape in a mere matter of minutes toward Arendelle. It was so fast that Kristoff and Anna felt as if their faces were being rammed into a wall as they traveled. Sven's tongue was waving out of his mouth like a flag, and Olaf, who thought this whole trip was fun, struggled to enjoy himself without being blown away. They finally reached Arendelle, seeing the figure of Joro stomping around, but they couldn't say anything, since they were traveling so fast that they could barely move their mouths.

Yolanda completely forgot to admit that she didn't know how to stop this thing. She never really got that far in the designing phase. The only thing she could do was ram the sled into a snow hill, which caused to flip over and all who were riding on it fall off and land in the snow a good distance from it. Kristoff got up, spitting snow out of his face.

"Everybody all right?" he asked. Yolanda had this look of horror.

"Get down!" She yelled. The sled exploded in a giant ball of fire, coating Kristoff, Anna, Yolanda, Sven, and Olaf (who was pieces but otherwise unaffected) with an intense heat wave. Once it subsided, they all got up looking at the ruins of the sled.

"Oh," Anna said, "I'll replace that… again." Kristoff didn't really care about the sled. He turned to Yolanda.

"Did you know that would happen?" Yolanda had an embarrassed look.

"I had a feeling," she admitted, "I never could keep them from exploding." They suddenly heard the roar of Joro, who was swatting away soldiers and Ferontoffians like bugs.

"How do we stop this thing?" Anna asked.

"There's a symbol on the top of her head." Yolanda said, "You need to rub a drop of your blood in order to lock her back into her statue state." Anna was speechless. _She _had to do it?

"And just how am I getting up there?" Anna asked.

"With me," Kristoff said with his grappling hook ready, "Olaf, when you're done getting your self back together, find Elsa and get her to slow it down."

"Got it!" Olaf's head said as his loose upper torso saluted and ran off.

"No, no, no! Wait!" Olaf said as his head fell over, "This just got a lot harder." Kristoff and Anna managed to run directly underneath Joro, avoiding her feet as she stomped down. Kristoff threw the grappling hook up on the air, and it hooked onto Joro's shoulder. After quickly tying Anna and him to the rope, Kristoff began climbing. They managed to climb a good distance before Joro suddenly noticed them and growled. She grabbed Kristoff, who managed to cut Anna (who was holding on to Joro's hip) free from the rope before Joro tossed him right through the window of the conference room. Anna was now left to climb the old fashioned way.

Elsa struggled to keep Joro at bay, before she noticed a headless Olaf run up to her. He was trying to say something, but Elsa couldn't determine what. Olaf's head crawled toward them with his teeth, as quickly as he could, but before Elsa could reach him, she was surprised to Joro bringing her hand down quickly toward Elsa as if she was trying to squash her. Elsa winced, until suddenly a fireball struck Joro's face, causing her to stagger. Elsa turned to see Hazel materializing from a fireball next to her, and immediately her spirits rose.

"What took you so long?" she said.

"A bunch of bureaucrats wanted me to send spies to Arendelle," Hazel said, "I've spent the past half hour trying to say no."

"Huh," Elsa said, "What a coincidence!"

"Elsa!" Olaf said, finally back together, "Anna and Kristoff are going to try and stop Joro and they want me to tell you to hold her off."

"Anna?" Elsa said, "Where is she?"

"Climbing to Joro's head," Olaf happily replied. Elsa looked up, worried for Anna, as she bared her fists; ready to unleash whatever ice power she had left to buy her some time.

Kristoff awoke in the conference room, head swimming in pain. He managed to get himself up, and was about to exit through the window back into the fight. Suddenly, he noticed a strange reflection on piece of armor that fell over. Nikoff swung his sword at him, but Kristoff managed to dodge it. Nikoff had hatred in his eyes.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance!" Nikoff yelled in anger.

"Like you did with dad?" Kristoff said, "I know you killed him!" Nikoff yelled in fury as he swung his sword again, but Kristoff managed to grab a nearby sword and block Nikoff's blow. They exchanged swings and parries at each other, with Nikoff swinging and yelling in fury. Kristoff managed to dodge his swings and accidentally bumped into a column, which had this stone statue on top of it. This gave Kristoff an idea. As soon as Nikoff rushed toward Kristoff, he jumped out of the way, allowing Nikoff to bump into the column. The column wobbled and the statue fell on Nikoff's head, knocking him unconscious. Instinctively, Kristoff grabbed Nikoff's sword and rushed back into the battle.

Even with the combined help from Hazel, Elsa was still having trouble keeping Joro at bay with her powers. Kristoff rushed up and swung Nikoff's sword at Joro's foot. It didn't really do anything, but it did distract Joro, who know tried her best to stop Kristoff. Suddenly, several vines wrapped around Joro. The trolls have rolled into battle, using their vines to hold Joro in place. Finally, Anna managed to reach to the top of the head. She took the hook from Kristoff's grappling hook and quickly jabbed her hand, causing it to bleed. She then found the symbol, a green circle with a cross in the middle, and rubbed her bleeding hand on it. The symbol glowed a bright green as Joro yelled in defeat, freezing completely as the glow in her eyes died. It was silent for a while, then cheers erupt everywhere as they realized Joro has been defeated. The trolls celebrated as well, letting go of their vines. But as soon as they have done that, the statue began to lean back. Anna looked behind her in fear, as the statue crashed back first on the snowy landscape. Kristoff's eyes widened in horror.

"Anna?" he called out as he ran to the site of Joro's head. He couldn't see Anna anywhere.

"Anna?" he called out louder. Suddenly, Anna's head popped out of the snow like a rabbit. She coughed for a bit, before turning to Kristoff.

"Just like a pillow," Anna said. Kristoff smiled in relief as he pulled Anna out of the snow. The Ferontoffians gathered around him, murmuring and gasping. Kristoff was still holding Nikoff's sword. Nikoff managed to crawl out of the conference room window and staggered up toward Kristoff. He was still incredibly angry as he charged right toward Kristoff again. Kristoff dodged it, and Nikoff stumbled right onto the snowy ground. Kristoff aimed his sword at Nikoff.

"Nikoff," he said, "You killed my father, lied to my family, and tried to have me killed." The people around them gasped as they tried to process what Kristoff had said. Nikoff turned on his back to face Kristoff.

"How do you know that?" he said.

"I told him," Yolanda said, "You put a charmed necklace on me to keep me silent, and I couldn't remove it while Joro was still captured. Did you honestly forget that? I thought you were smarter than this?" Nikoff groaned and turned to Kristoff. He then smiled.

"Well," he said, "You got me. Now you know what you have to do." Honestly, Kristoff didn't know, but from the way Nikoff was speaking, it means he would have to kill him. Kristoff looked around noticing the looks of horror and uncertainty in the faces of the Ferontoffians. Anna also had that uncertain look, shaking her head to indicate she didn't know what to do. Finally Kristoff raised his sword, and stabbed the snow next to Nikoff's head. Nikoff looked at Kristoff surprised, only to see anger in Kristoff's eyes.

"Go away," he said, "Run off and don't set foot in Arendelle or Ferontoff again." Still shocked at Kristoff's decision, Nikoff quickly got up and started running away, grabbing his reindeer and riding off into the snowy landscape. Yolanda came up to Kristoff and waved her hand in the begging manner.

"Leader Kristoff" she said, and the rest of the Ferontoffians followed suit. Kristoff was surprised. He became the leader of a village! Anna had that surprised and congratulatory look as well, doing the chant alongside the Ferontoffians.

"You're going to need to borrow a sled," Yolanda said, "One big enough for you and your wife." Kristoff looked confused.

"For what?"

"The ride home." Kristoff's feeling of accomplishment suddenly crashed down on him. He looked to Anna, who just sadly smiled and nodded her head. He then looked at the trolls, who had a slightly devastated but understanding look. Kristoff stood there thinking about his next course of action, before finally clearing his throat.

"As leader of Ferontoff," he said to the Ferontoffians, "My first official act will be to pass my title over to my sister Yolanda." Everyone gasped in surprise as Kristoff made this announcement. Even Yolanda looked startled as Kristoff gave her the sword.

"What are you doing?" she asked, "I thought you wanted to come home." Kristoff smiled as he looked at the trolls and Anna.

"Honestly," he said, "I've been home all along." Yolanda nodded in understanding and gave the greeting again. Kristoff followed suit, and Yolanda suddenly hugged him tightly. After a brief moment of hugging, Yolanda released herself and lead the Ferontoffians back to their sleds and back home to their village. Anna ran up to Kristoff and kissed him full in the lips. Elsa came up and began to hug both of them, joined by Hazel. The trolls were especially happy, yelling and cheering as they picked each person in the group hug up to the air in a triumphant manner. Hazel shot out fireballs from her arms in a celebratory manner, and the family was back together again.

_4 years later_

"Okay," Anna said, "I promised one more story, and that was it. Now straight to bed you two." The two children Chris and Jennifer complained for a little while, but with some persuasion, finally went to bed and started sleeping. Anna turned to walk out the door, where Kristoff was standing as he listened to the story. Anna gave a coy smile.

"There," she said, "I told them a story about you. Happy?" Kristoff gave a thoughtful look and shrugged.

"You probably over exaggerated," he said, "But it was good." Anna smiled and kissed Kristoff.

"Oh," Anna said, "I just realized that there's something important that needs to be done."

Even though Elsa was tired from her trip to Incendia (Hazel did promise she'd find a way to teach Elsa that teleportation trick), Anna still managed to get her to get moving. Anna blindfolded Elsa so that she wouldn't peek as she excitedly dragged her along the castle hallways.

"Come on Elsa!" she said excitedly.

"All right, I'm moving," Elsa said, laughing, "But where are we going?"

"You'll see," Anna said. She continued to drag Elsa through a door, but Elsa accidentally ran into the doorway. Anna quickly apologized and helped Elsa through. After a long flight of stairs, Anna finally stopped.

"Okay," she said, "Ready?" Elsa nodded as Anna took off her blindfold. When Elsa saw it, she gasped. Standing in front of her was an open closet and inside was their mother's wedding dress; the same one Anna wore when she got married.

"I talked to our seamstress," Anna said, "She's going to come by and adjust it to your size. Do you like it?" Elsa looked at Anna.

"Like it?" she asked, "Do you really have to ask?" She hugged Anna tightly thanking her again and again, and then she started to sob weakly.

"I wish my mother was here to see this," she said. Anna held Elsa's hand.

"They are probably smiling and wishing you luck right now," she said. Elsa smiled in comfort. Suddenly, they heard a rumble and a flash of light. They looked outside the window.

"A storm?" Anna asked, "When did that happen?" Elsa squinted at it.

"I don't know Anna," she said, "But something seems off about it." Another lightning bolt, this time it was closer, shaking the attack.

"Elsa?" Anna asked as they backed up. A huge lightning bolt suddenly crashed in, blowing through the walls of the attic and knocking Anna and Elsa off their feet. Then as strangely as it started, the lightning stopped. There was nothing but the rumble of thunder and the soft howl of the wind. Anna got up and turned.

"Elsa?" she asked, "Are you okay?" Suddenly her eyes widened at what was behind Elsa. After getting up Elsa noticed Anna's frightened look and turned to see what happened. What she saw totally baffled her.

There were two other Elsas on the floor behind her. They both looked younger and dressed a bit differently. After they got up and brushed off the dust, they suddenly noticed the real Elsa. She yelped, and the others followed suit.

**That's it for Frozen: Home of the Iceman, but where did these two other Elsa's come from? Featuring the Elsa's from the fan fictions "Disney Galaxy: Frozen Web" and "Frozen 2 the movie" see what happens when three Elsas meet in Frozen: Tales of the Snow Queen.**


End file.
